Lose Control
by afamiliarsmile
Summary: "You could be so much more. A time will come when you'll need to choose sides and I do hope that your alliances fall to the right one." A oneshot continuation of the cellar scene in 2.20.


**Author's Note:** Alright, so basically I decided to write this thing at random and I'm still not entirely sure what it is. But I do hope you enjoy it either way! Even if it is extremely short.

This takes place during "The Last Day" when you find Tyler and Caroline in the cellar and what not.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ and am in no way affiliated with the show.

Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Caroline woke with a jolt and her gaze automatically shot toward Tyler's unconscious frame. She tried to move forward, startled when she was snapped back to the wall. Her eyes widened when she focused on the chains restraining her and she gave a quick tug. The metal clicked and snapped but did not release her wrists. She felt a deep snarl building in her throat and she gave the area a quick once over. Everything was dark and even she couldn't make out shapes. She could see Tyler, slumped over and breathing –thankfully– but everything else melted into a black blur.<p>

"Tyler?" she hissed frantically, wishing that she could lean over and shake him out of his slumber.

"He'll be out for a bit longer, I'm afraid."

Caroline's head snapped to the general direction of the voice. She squinted and there in the dark she could barely make out the shape of someone leaning against a wall. His voice was taunting and cold and it sent a chill racing through her. She felt every muscle tense as he walked closer and though she had never seen him, Caroline had a feeling that she had just met Klaus. There was a way that he carried himself that was unmistakable. And it was terribly frightening.

"Klaus," she replied. It wasn't particularly a greeting and it was not a question. She was certain that it was the Original before her and it was unsettling. She heard her voice quiver and as he grew closer she knew by his smirk that he had heard it as well.

"You must be Caroline," he nodded his head in greeting and Caroline eyed him warily. "You certainly are a pretty one now, aren't you? And so young."

"W-why are you doing this?" she asked after a moment of hesitance but Klaus continued on as if he hadn't heard a thing.

"It's a shame, really. You could have so much potential," he said before appearing before her, crouched down and Caroline cringed when he brought his hand up to hold her chin. He forced her to look at him then. "It would be so easy to teach you. Your true nature would be revealed very quickly. What do you think about that, love?"

"You're trying to kill my best friend," she said in disbelief and she saw the disappoint settle on his features. He dropped the façade and his grip tightened considerably.

"If you live to see how this plays out, I do hope you reconsider," his head cocked a little to the left and it eerily reminded her of the little things Damon would do in her human days. She felt like frightened little Caroline all over again. "We could do great things, you and I."

"Why does it matter? I'm young," she replied and she wondered what he could see in her. Damon taunted her about her young age, called her an infant and useless.

"That could prove to be entirely what I need. The young ones don't know how to control their thirst; it takes hold of them much faster than those who have learned to control it. You could create so much havoc, love, and that could be put to use."

"That doesn't change anything. You're still going to sacrifice Elena."

"You would be wise to forget about your human ties," he sighed before his hand fell away from her chin. His finger snaked around to rest on her cheek where he lightly stroked the skin there. She felt her nose turn up in disgust. "You could be so much more. A time will come when you'll need to choose sides and I do hope that your alliances fall to the right one."

"If I live, you mean," she snapped back, surprised at how her voice didn't quiver. She sounded strong and sure of herself, more like the Caroline she had become. "I am the vampire in your little sacrifice, aren't I?"

"Mm," he trailed off before ending the caress. "I have prior engagements that I need to attend. As soon as I leave, you'll fall unconscious and you won't tell anyone about our little chat. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she replied through clenched teeth. She was very familiar with compulsion and she never thought she'd be forced to obey it again.

"Good," he said before standing and moving to the doorway. "But you will remember what I said."

Caroline didn't reply. Her eyes followed him as he turned and moved back to the entrance. Eventually she could no longer see him in the dark and her eyes felt heavy. She hardly realized when her vision blurred and she drifted off.


End file.
